Thirith Transforms
A Powerful Betrayal is the 461st chapter of Dragon Ball Advanced. Summary Thirith proceeds to glow along with Yamidamake as declares that'll he destroy them as he fuses with Machine Mutant into Connay. Connay punches Dial in the gut and sends him flying across the tournament arena, but he manages to recover and immediately transforms into his Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación. Dial is knocked away with Connay's Flash Wave and crashes into the Time Labyrinth version of Caway before stopping on the Elite Time Patroller - shattering most of the ground before punching him with such force that it always sends Dial all the way through the arena. Dial fires his Death Beam at Connay's shoulder and manages to pierce it, but Connay is able to brush off due to being a robot and simply proceeds to try to punch him. However, Dial counters with Spinning Tail Whip and result in a shock wave that deforms the ground beneath them as the clash causes Team Universe 4 and Team Universe 3 to fall off the arena as their battle destroys most of the arena resulting in only Team Universe 6, 7, and 11 being the remaining teams in the arena. Dial uses Arcane Death Beam and causes the entire arena to split in half as Connay receives a large hole in his gut. Connay uses Rocket Punch, but Dial knocks it back with his tail as Connay proceeds to power up even further as the giant machine as he restores the damage body parts. Dial continues to damage him as they continue to battle against him resulting in him transforming into his Second Form and proceeds to use his Laser Blast; the resulting explosion destroys most of the arena resulting in everyone else falling out except Dial and Connay. With the participants disappearing one by one leaving only Team Universe 7 behind as their battle continues. Dial is punched in the gut as Connay's prismatic aura proceeds to kick Dial into the ground. Connay transforms his right hand into his laser sword and proceeds to start slashing at Dial - cutting him a couple of times as he proceeds to try to keep his distances before using a skin-tight version of Perfect Barrier. He is able to protect himself from the laser sword while delivering heavier blows to the mechanical villains. As they clash across the remaining sections of the Tournament arena - it continues to crack as Chamel is knocked to the ground by Steacy forcing him back into his base form. Hit: GT proceeds to battle against her and is able to overpower her. Hit: GT enters his Awaken state after using Time-Skip and proceeds to slow her movements with Time Lag before using Assassin's Infinity Cannon resulting in multiple needles shooting in every location at once. Steacy is struck multiple times while damaging the area completely, but she recovers the attack and tries to attack him, however, Hit: GT transforms into his Slayer's Awakening form and proceeds to create a Tanto from the "shuriken" and kills the Demon Goddess with it. After a while; Dial emerges from some rubble and proceeds to throw a large junk of debris towards the robot before using his God Arcane Death Beam to shatter the debris allowing him to use a surprise attack against him and smashes right through him with ease. Dial stands directly beneath him and proceeds to use his Arcane Kilonova as the energy spheres circling around each other as Connay tries to slash at it with his laser sword. Eventually, the energy spheres merge together before resulting in a colossal explosion that destroys almost everything including the arena, the stands, and Connay leaving Dial, Future Trunks, Xeno Trunks and Towa as the only survivors while a large hole reveals the Dystopian Future Section along with allowing the others to immediately regroup and head off to the final section. Appearances Characters *Thirith *Yamidamake *Connay *Dial *Towa *Future Trunks *Xeno Trunks *Hit: GT *Chamel *Steacy Locations *Time Labyrinth **Tournamnet of Power Section **Daldon Section Transformations *Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación *Demon God *Demon God Advanced *Slayer's Awakening Battles *Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) vs. Connay (Base/Second Form) *Chamel (Demon God Advanced) vs. Steacy (Demon God) *Hit: GT (Base/Awakened/Slayer's Awakening) vs. Steacy (Demon God) Category:Fanga